fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кавазу
и в " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Правая сторона шеи |occupation=Темный Маг |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Йомазу |base of operations=Дирижабль Сердце Гримуара |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Яиц |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 131 (Тень) Глава 210 (Появление) |anime debut=Эпизод 101 |japanese voice=Yūichi Iguchi |english voice=Ian Sinclair |image gallery= yes }}Кавазу – член темной гильдии Сердце Гримуара. Работает вместе со своим напарником Йомазу. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешний вид Кавазу Кавазу выглядит как большой, антропоморфический петух, с той разницей, что в дополнение к крыльям, он имеет человеческие руки. На шее носит синий символ Сердце Гримуара Его наряд состоит из Восточного оранжевого фартука, украшенного золотым ромбовидным рисунком и темные брюки до колен. Личность В соответствии с его куриным видом, Кавазу имеет привычку добавлять птичьи звуки во все, что он говорит, такие звуки как "Pepepe" или "Кудахк". Так же, как и его напарник Йомазу, он рассматривает светлые гильдии как, очень слабые и беспомощные, заявив, что "На войне нет правил". Он также чрезмерно расстраивается, если его яйца разбиваются, прежде чем попадут в цель. Арки Орасион Сейс Two shadowy figures bearing a great resemblance to Kawazu and his partner Yomazu appear alongside Grimoire Heart's Guild Master Hades during his discussion about the Oración Seis matter with Ultear Milkovich. After the one resembling Yomazu has commented that legal Guilds would hardly overlook Oración Seis taking action, Kawazu states that they should be taking advantage of the current situation, and continue searching for the keys to Zeref's seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 Остров Тенрю 200px|thumb|left| Кавазу вместе с Йомазу напали на Леви Kawazu and Yomazu are the first of Grimoire Heart "lesser" members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration over his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. After Yomazu fails to cut Levy a first time due to her falling on the ground, Kawazu grabs her from behind, immobilizing her hands and pinning her to the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do. Before he can finish off the terrified Levy however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu's attack and save her from certain death. Kawazu and Yomazu stare on in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 16-10 thumb|200px|Кавазу против Леви As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn't attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Kawazu and Yomazu proceed to mock them, with Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren't any rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned "war" and what their goal is, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all of the Fairies on the island while he activates his Gō spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears, leaving them open to Kawazu's subsequent melee attack from Levy’s side. With Gajeel unable to hear her cries, she’s forced to pull him out from the attacks trajectory herself. Much to their surprise, Kawazu spits some eggs at them, which open, revealing many fists that proceed to punch them. After Levy nullifies Yomazu's sound spell with Solid Script: Silent, Kawazu tries assaulting her again with his eggs, but she uses Solid Script: Fire to reduce them to ashes in the air, much to Kawazu's extreme dismay. He nonetheless proceeds to produce more eggs than Levy can destroy with her fire, successfully hitting and wounding her. When Yomazu manages to heavily injure Gajeel, he comments to Kawazu that if Fairy Tail members are this weak, the two of them alone can defeat all of them by the time the main squad arrives, drawing Gajeel's attention and thus prompting Kawazu to express surprise at him being still alive. However, by letting it slip that the entirety of Grimoire Heart is coming, Gajeel realizes the danger of the situation and, much to their surprise, gets back up to fight, telling Levy to run and warn the others. When Levy manages to escape, Yomazu chastises Kawazu for letting her get away, though the chicken-man casually replies that it will simply make the hunt more fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-19 thumb|left|200px|Кавазу побежден After Yomazu parries Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar with his Bō, Kawazu begins bombarding Gajeel with Heavy Egg Rain, while his partner continues to engage him in melee. As he keeps launching eggs at Gajeel, Kawazu is caught by his Iron Dragon's Sword, which rapidly defeats him. However, this creates an opening for Yomazu, allowing him to penetrate Gajeel's arm with his katana. This seeming advantage is lost though when Gajeel grabs Yomazu's sword, defeating him shortly afterwards and leaving both Grimoire Heart members out cold until Erza and Juvia arrive at the scene to interrogate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-8 Some time later, with the help of Yomazu and Kain, Kawazu and his two guildmates take to attacking the weakened Fairy Tail Guild members at their makeshift camp. Both Yomazu and Kawazu show their greed when Kain is defeated, rejoicing in the fact that they might have a chance to move up in their guild ranks. Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman eventually defeated them, however.Fairy Tail Anime: Episodes 118-119 After suffering a humiliating defeat, heavily injured Kawazu and Yomazu, while helping each other walk, witness Tenrou Tree's restoration, unaware of Ultear's involvement behind it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 120 Магия и Способности Магия Яиц: Кавазу способен выпускать из своего клюва большое количество Магических Яиц, которые проливаются дождем на своих противников, чтобы навредить им. frame|Яичная Пушка *'Яичная Пушка': Кавазу запускает несколько яиц в своих противников. Они трескаются и обретают форму кулаков, тем самым падая вниз и избивая противников *'Проливной Яичный Дождь': Кавазу открывает свой рот и выстреливает большим количеством цельных яиц в воздух, после чего яйца падают вниз словно проливной дождь frame|Яичная Стена *'Яичная Стена': Кавазу открывает свой клюв и выпускает оттуда серию яиц. Эти яйца быстро трескаются и образуют жидкую стену из яиц, которая способна остановить входящие атаки. Созданные яйца съедобны. Полет: Из-за подобных птице характеристик, Кавазу имеет способность летать, или по меньшей мере прыгать достаточно высоко, что он использует в соединении с Магией Яиц для того, чтобы бомбардировать противников сверху. Интересные Факты *When first introduced, the seeming Kawazu's figure appeared much sharper and massive in comparison to his actual figure, making him resemble a large hawk, while his seeming partner Yomazu's mirrored perfectly his true, non-shadowed appearance, as revealed later on. Also, Kawazu's figure had no visible comb nor wattle.1 Цитаты *(Гажилу Рэдфоксу и Леви МакГарден) "На войне нет правил ,Кудахк!" Битвы и События *Гажил Рэдфокс и Леви МакГарден vs. Кавазу и Йомазу *Бикслоу, Фрид Джастин и Эльфман Штраусс vs. Йомазу и Кавазу Ссылки Навигация en:Kawazu Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Тёмные Маги Категория:Члены Сердца Гримуара Категория:Требуется Перевод